


Soulmates found in the dark

by Ashery24



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Agape Yuri Plisetsky, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, F/F, M/M, Mafia Katsuki Yuuri, Russian Mafia, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Wingfic, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: On an mob AU with wings seven stories occur as soulmates reunite.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky, Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Kudos: 10





	Soulmates found in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Mafia AU plus Soulmates PLUS wing fic.  
> The wings were a last hour thing but   
> -shrug-

Eros was the head of the Yakuza. His real name was Yuuri Katsuki but few people knew that name.

Agape was the head of the Russian Mafia. His real name was Yuri Plisetsky but few people knew that name.

* * *

Eros had wings as black as the night. Jet and Obsidian. The most sensual in Japan.

Agape has white wings as the snow. Pearl and Ivory. The most ethereal in Russia.

* * *

Eros was a seducer. People of all kinds fell before his charms and he took advantage of them. Although Yuuri was kind.

  
Agape was a loyal being. The people who were under his command or protection knew him for his selfless love. Although Yuri had a bad temper.

* * *

Eros and Agape had a meeting to have commercial relations between both mafias.

Eros was darkness and mystery.

Agape was clear and direct.

But they hit it off instantly and the deal was a success.

* * *

Some time later the alliance of the two men became a friendship that became romantic.

And when the two of them showed their soulmark to each other, they already knew they were destined.

Because Yuuri's mark was the right half of a white heart with gold letters that read "Agape"

Because Yuri's mark was the left half of a black heart with silver letters that read "Eros"


End file.
